A Love Affair
by mayajane
Summary: "I do." Those were the most important words i had ever said and i was sure i was going to regret it. Ron Weasely shouldn't be standing next to me. But who should?
1. Married

A Love Affair

"I do." My eyes watered as I spoke the fate sealing words. These tears were happy 's what I told myself. I was married now, someone belonged to me and I belonged to someone too.

I looked into my new husbands eyes and my resolve faltered for a moment. I didn't see love in his eyes. I saw triumph. Shouldn't he be smiling with love and excitement?

"I love you, Hermione." He whispered softly, so only I could hear. His words should have been taken as a compliment, but I felt sick and dirty hearing the words. He wasn't expressing his love. He was thinking about what I was going to bring him. Money, a lover, a family, I could go on forever with a list.

I looked out into the audience, Ginny and Harry sat together, but I could tell neither of them was happy. Harry was frowning at me, and when he saw me staring he gave me a smile and thumbs up. The smile didn't reach his eyes. Ginny was staring at Ron with contempt; and I couldn't even begin to understand that.

My eyes watered even more, and I knew this wasn't because I was happy.

I saw my new husbands smile fade, and I realized I hadn't said I love you too. I couldn't bring myself to say it, so I nodded and turned to be hugged by my new family.

I was no longer Hermione Granger. I was Hermione Weasely.

* * *

**A/N: I have great plans for this story, and I'm really excited to see how it turns out. Let me know with reviews.**


	2. Honeymoon From Hell

Honeymoon from Hell

"Hermione. Where are you? I would _really_ like to go to bed. With you…" I gagged when Ron's begging met my ears. I was hiding in a closet from my husband. Why don't I just write pathetic on my forehead in marker?

I had managed for three days to avoid sleeping with Ron. I just couldn't come to terms with it. I don't even know why I married him in the first place. Don't get me wrong, I love Ron, just not in the romantic way.

"Hermione. Why are you hiding in the closet?" I looked up and saw Ron peeking through the door of the closet. Great.

"I was looking for something to wear, of course." I said and my voice was usually high pitched.

"Oh, well. Can you open the door please?" He asked, trying not to sound demanding, but I knew he would be upset if I didn't.

I hesitantly opened the door and saw he was half naked. Shit. I felt terrified and looked at the wall.

"Hermione, it's been a few days and we a_re_ on our Honeymoon." He said slowly. I gulped and avoided his gaze.

"Yes?" I said, softly.

"Well, I would like to make love to my wife. It kind of seals the deal. Are you afraid?" he asked taking my hand. I frowned. Ron was supposed to be understanding!

"Yes, I am. I just don't know why I don't want to. I'm sorry, Ron." I whispered, and he sighed.

"Are you a virgin?" he asked, calmly. I tensed.

"No." I knew he thought I was, but I didn't want to lie to him after only three days of our marriage.

"What?" he said, his calm pretense disappearing.

"I said no, Ron. I'm not a virgin, but it's been a long time and I don't-"

He cut me off when he let go of my hand and stood in front of me.

"Who!" he demanded.

"What does it matter, Ron. It won't take it back." I whispered feeling like I was going to start crying.

"Damn it! Just tell me!" he screamed and I looked up at him in fear.

"Victor."

"Oh god." He went off to rant at me. Telling me how irresponsible it was to have sex outside of marriage. I tuned it out. I hadn't exactly lied. I didn't know who I slept with, it had happened at some party thrown in Harry's honor for defeating Voldemort. It had been a masquerade party, so I had no clue who slept with me that night. It _could_ have been Victor, but I doubt it was.

"Hermione!" I looked up startled out of my thoughts. Ron was a purplish color and hatred was obvious in his expression.

"What should I do about this?" he asked me accusingly.

"About what?" I asked, feeling confused.

"You're a cheater. I can't have a wife that cheats on me."

I stared at him, sure he was joking but I realized he was not.

"Ron we weren't married when I slept with him. We weren't even dating yet. I haven't been unfaithful to you." I said, firmly, but Ron didn't except that. I was too stunned to absorb what he did right away. But his hand came down across my face, leaving a sting behind.

"Do not speak to me that way." He hissed, and I looked for my wand but saw it wasn't in the room.

His hand gripped my shoulders and straddled me on the bed of our hotel room.

"Ron, get off me!" I screamed, but he wasn't listening and he pulled out his wand and muttered something under his breath. My clothes disappeared and I realized I wasn't going to be able to fight him off. Sheer panic overtook me and I was gasping for breath as Ron slowly undressed himself. I tried to move, but couldn't. He must have stupefied me. I was so confused. Ron had been so caring and loving during the whole year we dated. Why was he suddenly being so abusive and evil!

My thoughts were interrupted when Ron pushed himself into me. It was terrible and disgusting. It barely lasted 2 minutes, but I had tears slipping down my face and bruises all over me when it was.

"There, was that so hard?" he asked, softly. I remained silent and stared at the ceiling threw my tears.

"Come on, Mione, I didn't really hurt you." He said with a chuckle. Hatred boiled in me and I wanted to kill him for hurting me this way and then laughing about it!

"Get off of me now." I said, finally able to speak. He looked confused but did as I asked. I jumped up and grabbed my clothes. As soon as I was out of the room I hurriedly pulled on my shirt and underwear, before grabbing my wand to apparate to the burrow.

I opened my eyes and saw I was in the bathroom of the burrow. I felt more tears slide down my face and I sat down on the floor. I knew Ron wouldn't come to his house looking for me. He probably went to find another girl to beat on and rape. I heard footsteps coming down the hall and knew I should stand up and apparate home to my flat, but I couldn't stand. I felt paralyzed and I just sat there as the door opened.

"I'll be right back, Molly, just using the loo." Harry!

He shut the door behind him and started to unzip his pants.

"Harry!" I said sharply. I didn't want to see that! He must have jumped twelve feet high with a very girlish squeak.

"HERMIONE!" He gasped and quickly zipped his pants. I smiled sadly. He took a deep breath and ran his hands through his hair.

"What the hell are you doing here? Oh god is Ron in here too?" he asked suddenly backing away. I shook my head and pulled my knees to my chest, forgetting that I didn't have pants on.

"Mione? What's going on? Why are you here?" he asked sitting down next to me. I appreciated that he didn't stare at my semi- nakedness.

"Ronald is on my hit list." I said, hoarsely.

"Have you been crying?" he asked suddenly. I nodded and wiped the tears away with the back of my hand. I was shivering because of the cold tiled bathroom floor, and Harry noticed.

"Come on. We can talk in my room." Harry whispered. I nodded and let him walk me back to his room.

I couldn't ever remember being in his room before and it was a lot nicer than Ron's.

His bed was made and his clothes were in his dress, where Ron's were all over the floor.

"Now, what's up?" he said after I had sat down.

"Ron isn't who I thought he was." I said and Harry narrowed his eyes.

"How so?"

"I've been regretting marrying him since I said I do. I thought if I just spent time with him I would get over it, but he wanted sex and I didn't. I've only ever slept with one person on time and I was nervous. He went into a rage and called me a cheater and asked what he should do with me. I told him we weren't together when I …anyway he hit me and then...he well." I stopped abruptly and looked at Harry in fear he would call me a lair.

I could see a rage the rivaled Ron's in his eyes.

"He hit you!" Harry repeated, with narrowed eyes. I nodded and felt I should continue, but I kept my mouth closed.

"Did he do anything else?"

"Can't you guess?" I whispered and his eyes clouded over. He looked down at my mostly bare body and cursed.

"GINNY?" He yelled and I jumped at the sudden outburst.

I heard hurried footsteps down the hall and then the door was burst open, to reveal a very upset Ginny Weasely.

"Harry, who the hell do you think you are-" she stopped mid- sentence when she saw me and my condition.

"Oh no." she said and closed the door behind her.

"I'm sorry." She said and came over to give me a hug. Harry glared at her, but his gaze softened when he looked at me again.

"I'm sorry I didn't believe you Ginny. I really am, but if you'll excuse me for a minute." Harry said and before I could protest, he apparated in front of us.

"Where did he go!" I asked, feeling more tears coming. Ginny rubbed my back soothingly and murmured that he would be back soon.

"But where would he go?" I said, but she didn't need to tell me. I knew that he had gone to find Ron. Hopefully he would beat the shit out of him. Ron deserved it.

"Mione, I wouldn't tell too many people what happened." Ginny said, suddenly.

"How did you know what had happened before I even told you?" I asked suspiciously. She turned red and her eyes went to the floor.

"Let's say Ron practiced before he married you."

A lump rose in my throat, and I gasped in disgust.

"Oh, Gin, I can't believe it. I mean Ron used to me so friendly." I said with desperation.

"He was a good actor. This has been happening since I was 11 Hermione." She whispered and I couldn't describe the complete hatred I felt for her brother. How could he?

"Come on, enough story telling. Just lie down and sleep. Harry will be back when you wake up. Goodnight Hermione. I'll lock the door behind me."

Ginny knew what I was feeling and I was grateful for that. I fell asleep, thankfully without dreams.


	3. First Lover and Deception

Chapter 3

I woke to screaming. I blinked and rubbed my eyes, trying to understand what was happening down stairs.

"That is absurd, Harry James Potter! I can NOT believe you would even-" Molly's voice was cut off my Harry's yell.

"ASK YOUR OWN DAUGHTER THEN!" I knew instantly what they were talking about. I sighed, wishing it had all been a dream.

"Get out of my kitchen, Harry. Now." I hadn't ever heard Molly speak to Harry that way and I felt immensely guilty for causing this. I must have done something to make Ron go ballistic on me. He couldn't possibly have been like this for so long without anyone noticing.

The bedroom door burst open, and I gave a very girlish squeak. Harry stared at me before smiling slightly.

"I don't think we're welcome here anymore, Mione. We should go. I'm going to ask Ginny if she wants to come. I doubt she will, but I can't just leave her in the place where he could-"

"Stop rambling and go ask her." I snapped and hopped out of his bed.

"Right, be back in second." He said and ran out of the door. I sighed deeply and wiped the tears that had, somehow, escaped without me noticing. I needed to help Ginny and Harry right now, not cry like a little girl.

I shivered and looked down at my attire. I didn't have my pants on! No wonder Harry had been so nervous. I blushed and found my jeans in the bathroom, where I had left them last night.

"Hermione!" I gasped and started trembling. Ron was now hurrying up the stairs.

Harry came into the room, dragging Ginny with him.

"Ginny, you're coming!" I exclaimed happily. She frowned.

"Yes, of course why wouldn't-"

"Hermione, why did you disappear last night? Is something wrong?" Ron's voice could be heard just outside the door.

"Why are you in Harry's room?" he demanded. I frowned, how could that be important?

"Hurry Harry, He's going to …." I was cut off when Ron opened the door and stared at me. I had only woken up less than 15 minutes ago and I probably looked horrible.

"What the hell is going on? Harry?" Ron asked, suspiciously. I gulped and moved closer to Harry.

"I could ask you the same thing, Ron. We're leaving." Harry said, putting an arm around my waist and Ginny's.

"WHY!" He demanded, looking thoroughly confused. I winced as his loud voice scrapped against my ears.

"You've hurt enough people, Ron. Do not try and find us." Harry said, but I felt something was wrong.

"Harry wait." I whispered and slowly took a step towards Ron.

"What happened last night, Ron?"

"I have no idea. I remember getting to the hotel then enjoying ourselves for a day then I woke up this morning alone. What's going on?" Ron said and stepped closer to me.

"You hurt me last night Ron. You were horrible. I remember, and I know what happened." I said and he turned a strange pale color.

"I don't remember! I wouldn't ever do that to you. Ever, Hermione, you know I wouldn't ever hurt you. Come on!" He was pleading with me and I felt bad for him.

What if Ron wasn't lying? What if it hadn't been him who hurt me? It must have been someone that looked like him. I felt better knowing that.

"So, who would have hurt us then?" I asked him. He blinked a few times and looked at Ginny.

"Us?" he repeated. I grimaced and looked at Ginny with an apology. She wasn't looking at me though; she as staring at Ron with wide terrified eyes and I knew that she wouldn't believe the truth. This had been happening since she was 11, there was too much hurt to erase and forgive.

"Don't worry about it. Alright. Let's just go back to our flat and figure out who did this." I told him and he smiled and picked me up in his arms.

"I knew you would understand." He whispered as he spun me around. I giggled and looked back at Harry and saw he looked murderous.

"We'll see, Ron. Innocent until proven guilty." Harry said and whispered something in Ginny's ear.

She shook her head enthusiastically.

"I want to know who has hurt me too, Harry. I'll see you around." Ginny assured him, but wouldn't look him in the eye.

Harry's anger didn't disappear. I wished it would so we could all focus on the real problem.

"I need to get away, Guys. I'm sorry." Harry said and ran his hands through his jet black hair.

That reminded me of something, but I couldn't quite place it. Had Harry always done that?

He apparated before I could stop him and I turned to Ron, about to ask him what we were going to do, but he grabbed Ginny and apparated with us.

I screamed with surprised at the sudden claustrophobia I felt.

"Gosh, you could have given us warning, Ronald." I coughed out, and looked up to see his furious expression. His anger rivaled Harry's.

"How dare you!" he exclaimed Ginny was already crying beside me and he slapped her across the face.

"Shut up, whore." He spat and I wanted to strangle myself for my stupidity. I was supposed to be the smartest witch of our generation, and I let an imbecile like Ron trick me?

"Ron! Please, why are you-" his fist collided with my jaw and I groaned as I hit the floor. It hurt, but it wasn't anything close to the pain I endured while being tortured.

"Shut up, both of you. It seems you can be trusted. If you ever go to Harry or anyone else about any of this I will kill you."

I believed he actually would. I started crying to and I winced when he grabbed Ginny and pulled her to her feet.

"You actually thought Harry could save you? You're so stupid. Why would he even care?" she whimpered and I saw that he was squeezing her arm tightly. Ginny's arm was purple when he let go.

"Now am going to shower and you _will _be here when I get out." He took our wands and locked all the doors magically. With one last sneer he went into the master bathroom and shut the door.

"I'm sorry Hermione. I should have warned you. We have to except that Ron isn't the one we remember. Well, the one you remember." She said and picked herself up off the floor.

"What are we going to do, Ginny?" I asked, unsure if I should even move. Ron might not like that either.

"Nothing, we aren't going to do a thing Hermione. He married you because you are so independent. He wants to force you to summit. You would be better off doing just as he asks. He won't kill us or even hurt us too badly if we obey."

I stared at her with my bruised jaw slightly open. She wasn't going to do anything? How is that even possible!

"DO you want to be his toy?" I asked, incredulously. What was wrong with her?

"No, but I've tried for years to escape him, it never works. You will just have to except it Hermione. There isn't anything else you can do. I'm sorry." She said and we sat in a stony silence waiting for our captor.

* * *

Harry's pov

I was shocked, completely stunned when I saw Hermione half naked in the bathroom.

I listened in anger as she told me what Ron had done to her. Merlin, why hadn't I believed Ginny?

I jumped slightly when she said, I'd only ever been with one guy one time.

I hadn't expected her to share something so personal. I'd only been with one girl one time as well and it had been amazing. I didn't even know her name, but I remember everything else clearly.

"_Would you like to dance?" I asked the girl standing next to me. I had originally wanted to take Ginny, but she declined so I ended up alone. Lucky for me, this gorgeous girl was alone too._

_She hesitated and I smiled at her. She didn't know who I was, and I wasn't used to being turned down. Being the The-Boy-Who- Lived, usually helped me with dates. I just hadn't wanted to ask anyone else._

"_Of course, I love this song." She said, nervously. She didn't know who I was and I didn't know who she was. I had even used a voice disguise to avoid drawing to much attention to myself. I didn't want to be surrounded tonight at this party in my honor._

_Ron had wanted to ask Hermione to the dance, but she had declined and gone alone too. I should have asked her to go with me! _

_I took the girls hand and with our masks on we were perfect strangers. I loved that and held her tightly as we slow danced. She fit in my hands perfectly. _

"_I won't ask your name, but tell me something about you." I whispered in her ear. She giggled, and the sounded was surprisingly beautiful._

"_I love to read. I usually read a novel every day. Even work days." She said shyly._

"_I like reading as well, but can't read that fast. I like learning new things. Things that will help me." I told her softly, with my lips just barely touching her ear._

"_I also work in the Auror department." She said, with a bright smile._

"_What a coincidence. So do I, we probably know each other." I said and she let me pulled her even closer as a new slow song began._

"_I usually hate dressing up for things like this, but I had fun doing it tonight." She whispered._

"_I hate dressing up too; I actually had a friend help me out. By the way, you look beautiful." _

_She blushed and smiled. The third song began but she didn't leave._

"_You dance very well." She said, and I blushed this time._

"_I have to take lessons when I was younger. I was dreadful at it. I think I actually broke a girl's toe." _

_She laughed and looked at me with a new intensity._

"_What would you do if I asked you to kiss me?" she said, boldly._

"_I would say when and where." I smirked when she blushed, but never stopped looking at me._

"_Now." She said, and I understood she wanted to leave._

"_Lead the way, madam." She didn't blush but her smiled went wider. She took my hand and pulled me into an empty room._

"_Leave your mask on." She said, but began undoing my tux. I was more than happy to let her._

"_Don't tell me your name either." She said." Just kiss me."_

_I grabbed her face gently and kissed her. Cherries and toothpaste, that's what she tasted like, something else too, but I couldn't name it._

_She moaned softly, sounding so innocent. I kissed her harder and reached round to pull down the zipper of her dark red dress. I went slowly, waiting for her to tell me no, but she never did._

"_Are you sure?" I asked finally, when I had successfully pulled it off of her and I was out of my tux._

"_Absolutely." She breathed before kissing me again. _

"_I can't know your name?" I asked her._

"_Nope, but I think we'll find each other soon enough anyway." _

_That was the last of our conversation and I was as gentle as I could have been. She was a virgin, but I didn't mind. We fell asleep, or so I thought, and when I woke she was gone._

_I wondered how long it would be before I found her again after this night._

I shook my head, coming back to the present. It really had been a wonderful night, but almost two years later and I still haven't found her. I still think I will, but I don't know how long I want to wait.

And now with Hermione and Ginny both hurt and in danger, finding my first lover has to be the last thing on my mind. For now.

* * *

A/N: This chapter is a little longer and i hope to finally get some reviews with it.


	4. Deja Vu

Chapter 4

Harry's pov

If Hermione had been right, I needed to help them find out who had done this. I wanted to rip the man to pieces for hurting the two most meaningful women in my life, aside from Molly.

I apparated back to my bedroom but I found it empty. I searched for Ginny, but she was gone as well.

They probably went out; I would need to clear my head too. I fell back onto my bed and rubbed my eyes, feeling exhausted. I stared across the room, thinking absently that I should remember to clean it up. I didn't want to fall asleep now, because I would have the same dream I had been having for the past two years. God, could I not think of anything else besides that girl!

Ginny and Hermione. They were who I should be focusing on. I just needed to keep telling myself that.

Hermione's pov

When Ron finally came out of the shower 20 minutes later, I felt afraid, but he seemed to have calmed.

"Hey, guys, I'm sorry about having such a fit. You just can't disobey me like that." He said ad I watched in disbelief as he gently kissed Ginny and healed her bruises.

"Do you forgive me?" He asked her, fearfully. She smiled and nodded her head.

"Of course." She whispered, almost like she forgot I was here. Ron kissed her forehead and told her to apparate home and get some sleep. She did as he asked without even looking at me.

"I'm guessing you won't be as understanding." He said, and I wanted to slap him senseless. "I guess not. I really am sorry Hermione. I just get so angry sometimes. I'm getting better, I just need some help. I won't hurt you anymore." Ron said, and I couldn't tell if he was being sincere or just trying to keep me quite.

But the look on his face was one I knew well. His messy red hair was hanging in his eyes and he looked hopeful, but cautious at the same time. That was the way he always looked when we were fighting.

I slowly stood up; my legs were trembling, and I stepped closer to him.

"I'm so sorry, Mione." He whispered and held his arms out for me. I walked into them and he held me gently, just like I remembered.

"It won't happen again, I promise. Don't leave me." He told me and I believed him. I could forgive him, but I couldn't forget. I wouldn't be the same around him, but maybe we could still be a family.

He kissed me once and I kissed him back, wishing desperately that this would be enough. I knew now why Ginny never spoke, why she never was too afraid around him. He always said he was sorry and she always forgave him.

Now, I will have to do the same.

"Ron, can we go talk to Harry, he was really upset." I whispered.

"Sure, but I don't want him to know I was so horrible. Can we just say that we found him?" He asked, and I sighed.

"Sure."

Ron breathed out in relief, while I felt uncomfortable in him arms. He grabbed our wands and apparated to the Burrow.

It was loud when we arrived. Fred and George were jumping on the couch like four year olds, instead of grown men. Molly was laughing, but yelling at them to stop ruining her couch. Arthur just walked in and gave Molly a kiss.

Harry walked in and narrowed his eyes at Ron and me, but said nothing. Ron felt content to leave his arm around me, and even though I didn't really appreciate the possessiveness, I t felt nice to belong to someone. Maybe Ron did just slip up with his temper and I could forgive him.

"Ron! Hermione! Come on, if your both too shy to stay on your honeymoon, you might as well join us for dinner." Fred said and George laughed obnoxiously loudly. I blushed and let Ron lead us to the table.

"Nope, Mione just can't cook, and neither can I." Ron said and I blushed even more. What wife couldn't cook?

"So, Mione, where is Ginny, I'm sure she is hungry too." I looked up at Harry, glaring at him.

"Harry could I speak to you alone for a moment?" I kissed Ron before I got up, and Harry turned a strange red color before closing the door behind us.

"It was a misunderstanding Harry, everything is fine. I swear."

Harry closed his eyes in concentration, while I stared at him anxiously. At, last he opened his eyes and pulled me into a hug.

"I don't believe that for a second, but alright, Mione. I will be watching though. If I see bruises, tears, or anything I'm gonna beat the shit out of him. Understand?" He whispered furiously in my ear. I shivered for a moment having a sense of déjà vu but I shook my head and kissed his cheek.

"Thanks Harry, I love that you care so much." He nodded and I pulled him back into the room for dinner.

"Ah, Harry, I thought you had taken Hermione away and locked her up in a tower." Ginny's voice said and I jumped at her sudden appearance.

"Hey, Ginny, you coming in for dinner? Everyone's in there." She smiled at Harry, but completely ignored me and walked in.

"I guess so." Harry muttered. I smiled and stifled a giggle at his childish comment.

"Mione, come on dinner is here!" I hurried over to Ron and saw Ginny had taken my seat. I looked around and saw the only one left was beside harry.

"I'm gonna sit by Harry, then, Alright?" I whispered in his ear and he nodded, solemnly.

Harry seemed happy to have me to talk to; instead of having the twins make fun of him the whole time.

"Are you working Harry?" I asked and he shook his head.

"Nope, not yet anyway. I have to do something first." He said tensely.

"What?"

"I have to find this girl I met at that Party we all went to for my 'heroic' act." I laughed at his sour expression when he mentioned his defeat of Voldemort.

"Which one?" I snickered, while he glared at me.

"The only one we didn't go together. You and Ron were there but you weren't together."

My hand froze, leaving my fork in front of me and Harry glanced at me strangely.

"I met someone there too." I whispered, feeling embarrassed but sad at the memory. I took a long drink of the wine in front of me.

"Oh really? I shagged this chick senseless. It was incredible. It was the masquerade party so I have no idea who she is, but she said we'd meet again. I'm waiting, somewhat, patiently."

I coughed on the wine I was drinking.

"HARRY! Must you be so vulgar?" I demanded wiping my chin. Everyone turned to look at us and I burst out laughing.

"Why don't you tell them!" I said to Harry, and he turned red in the face.

"Nice, Mione." He glared at me, but I could tell he was amused as well.

"I was just telling Mione, that I met this girl at the masquerade party two years ago and I want to find her."

I coughed a little.

"Oh, and I shagged her. That was the vulgar part, as Hermione put it." Harry said and kicked me playfully under the table.

"Hermione, you really shouldn't be such a prude." Ginny snorted offensively.

"He didn't say it like that before, Ginny." I snapped and everyone could feel the tense air.

"Anyway, that's why I haven't taken a job as an Auror yet. I want to see if I can find her. I finished my training last year, but I really am curious to find out who she is." Harry continued.

"Do you know anything about her?" Fred asked.

"She likes to read, she works in the Auror department, and she likes muggle music." Harry recited.

"She must have been a good lay if you remember all that." George said and Harry smiled smugly.

"Yep, she was. I think her hair was brown, but the room was dark so." Harry trailed off and I felt like I was in shock. I struggled to remember that night myself.

"_I won't ask your name, but tell me something about you." _The man had said, with a voice much deeper than Harry's.

A feeling of dread erupted in my stomach but I ignored it.

"What else do you remember Harry, maybe I know her." I asked, innocently. I had a feeling I knew her very well.

"She had a beautiful laugh. She was nervous I could tell, but she said_, what would you do if I asked you to kiss me?" _ Harry quoted and I felt like he just confirmed when I was going to die.

There was no way in hell that the man I was with that night was Harry. No way at all.

"Oh, well, I hope you find her. Ron are you ready to go back to the hotel?" I asked, desperate to get away from Harry as soon as possible.

Ron smiled and gave Ginny a hug, but only I saw him kiss her neck as well. Why do I have to share my husband? I thought distractedly.

"Let's go babe." He said and we apparated to the hotel.

* * *

A/N: Not as long as the last one, but I hope you like it.


	5. Oblivate

Chapter 5

I sighed heavily against Ron shoulder. He had fallen asleep rather rapidly after having sex. It didn't hurt, so I just ignored it as best I could. I could live through this if I just had to lie still for him.

I was warm and moved my feet closer to Ron. He started snoring, which I frowned at. What a dork.

Against my will, my mind went back to what harry had said earlier. I shouldn't dwell on it, but I couldn't help myself. What would I do if it really had been Harry that night? I couldn't possibly tell him! No, that wasn't an option. Harry had said himself that he was looking for that girl. But he obviously had no idea it was me. Wait, that it might be me. I needed more proof. Maybe I was in denial, but I wouldn't believe this until I knew absolutely that Harry was the man at the Masquerade Party. How did I feel about this? If Harry was the strange, sexy mystery man, how did I feel? I felt pretty damn good.

I fell asleep smiling at the thought Harry's kisses.

_I was being chased, and running as fast as I could. Not the -I'm -running- away- like- someone- is- after- me- with- a- chainsaw, but I was running as fast as my tall red high heels would let me. I hitched up my red dress and limped to take off my left heel. I heard hurried footsteps not far behind me and with my heels in on hand and my dress pulled up so I could move freely in the other, I kept running. My hair was in a curly mess and I could feel a layer of perspiration on my back. I wasn't afraid. I was excited, and maybe slightly aroused. My bare feet hit the cold marble flooring, with soft thuds echoing off the tall walls._

"_Mione, wait for me!" a deep voice said, with an intense longing. His heavy footsteps came closer._

_I came to a door and quickly pushed it open. I closed it silently behind me and threw my heels down. I looked around the dark, empty room for somewhere to hide, but the only thing in the room was a sofa. _

"_Hermione!" The mysterious voice was right outside the door, so I rushed to the behind the outdated brownish sofa. I breathed in quickly, feeling anxious and hopeful._

_The door opened slowly then shut. His footsteps were so close just a few feet away._

"_I know you're in here, Hermione." He said, and I could see him more clearly now, as he scanned the room for me. He was in a nicely fitted tux and his shoes were shiny enough to cause the moonlight from the window to shimmer off of them. He had a mask on and I realized I didn't know who the man was by name. He obviously knew me but I couldn't place where I had met him. He went around the room slowly and I couldn't see him anymore._

"_Got you!" He screamed and pulled me up against him by my waist. I let out a girlish squeal and claimed he had cheated._

"_You came up behind me, No fair!" He silenced my protest by kissing me softly. "I love you, Mione." _

_I reached up with a shaking hand to remove the mask of the man. He had kissed me with so much skill and love that I must know him._

_I pulled it over his head and was met with dark, shinnying emerald eyes._

"_HARRY!"_

I bolted upright in my bed, breathing so rapidly I felt my chest would burst. I felt like I was being strangled in the bed sheets so I threw them off me and got up from the bed with shaking legs. The hotel bathroom was enormously large almost the size of the bedroom, and I quickly turned on the shower so I Ron wouldn't come in. He would come in if he really wanted, but if he was tired enough, and I think he was, then he would just go back to sleep and ignore the noise of the shower.

The truth of what had just happened finally hit me. I just had a romantic dream about my best friend, while I was married to that best friend's best friend. Wait, did that even make sense? God, I'm not coherent. I sank down onto the cold stone floor.

"What am I going to do?" I asked myself aloud.

I needed to know. I had to know if it had really been Harry. I couldn't just be having dreams about him randomly. I looked down at myself and saw that I was in a large t-shirt and underwear. My wand was on the sink so I grabbed it and before I could debate it I apparated straight into Harry's room.

To say that Harry was surprised to see me was an understatement.

"Holy Shit!" He exclaimed and covered himself with the bed sheets. I moved over and sat down on the bed staring at him, and then I looked around the room.

"_Harry_, do you still have your mask from the Masquerade party?" He looked so perplexed that I just opened his nightstand and saw it laying right there. It was just like the one the man I was with had been wearing.

"Put it on." I said and he remained motionless. I got up on my knees and put it on him myself.

Good, god. It really had been Harry.

"Oh no." I whispered and Harry looked at me through the mask with a look of pure exasperation.

"I know the mask is dorky but why are you-" I cut him off by kissing him fully on the mouth. He moaned in surprise and slid a hand around my waist. I took off his mask and leaned my forehead against his.

"It was me, Harry. I was that girl." I whispered and opened my eyes to gauge his reaction.

He kissed me more furiously than I had ever been kissed in my life. I felt my lip split open, but he had just pushed his tongue into my mouth, silencing my protest. I gave up fighting him and kissed back just a furiously.

I knew why he was so upset. He knew he couldn't have me forever like he had imagined and I couldn't have someone who treated me right.

He slowly pulled off my shirt and I picked up my wand to silence the room and lock the door.

"Mione!" He groaned when I continued to kiss him and remove his shirt.

"Yes?" I asked, trailing kisses down hi bare chest.

"What are you doing?" he moaned when I placed a kiss over his nipple.

"You know exactly what I'm doing. Do you want me to stop?" I said, pausing my kisses.

"No, don't stop. Don't ever stop."He whispered and I hurriedly removed the rest of our clothing. Harry seemed to realize what was happening and he quickly rolled on top of me and undressed me as well.

"God, Mione, how could it be you? You've been right in front of me this whole time." He said before joining us together. I moaned out in joy, and surprise. I met movements at his pace and felt a heat building rapidly inside me.

"Harry, I love you." I said and Harry quickened our pace so that the whole bed was moving with us.

"I love you too, Hermione." He said and we both felt our own sweet release together. I came back down to earth and felt a rising horror for what I had just done. I didn't let Harry realize it though.

"Go to sleep Harry I'll be here." I said, but my hand was reaching for my wand. I could only imagine what Ron would do to me if he found out about this.

"Harry look at me." I said and he opened his eyes and smiled brightly at me.

"I am so sorry for this." I said and felt tear pouring out of my eyes.

"For this, Mione, I'm sorry I thought that you wanted too!" Harry said and sat up.

"I did, Harry, I did, but I shouldn't have. I really shouldn't have." I said and brought my wand up.

"Mione, what are you doing?" He said and looked at me with fear.

"I'm going to erase your memory." I whispered and before he could react I said the charm. "_Oblivate!"_

He blinked and looking around. I quickly stunned him and he fell back on to the bed.

I felt such immense guilt, why should I be able to remember something so beautiful and take it away from Harry? No, it wasn't fair but I couldn't take it back. I couldn't ever be with Harry, because Ron owned me in everyday.

Oh, god, Ron! I looked at Harry's stunned form, and I could pretend he was just sleeping.

"Goodbye, Harry." I whispered and placed a kiss on his forehead.

I clutched my wand tightly in my hand, and apparated into the bathroom of our hotel.

The shower was still running and I quickly got in. I hoped that Ron hadn't woken yet.

I cracked the door and saw Ron was still fast asleep. I walked over to the bed and climbed in without making a sound. The covers were warm, but I still felt cold and afraid. What if the spell hadn't worked and Harry came looking for me? What would Ron do! The next time I see Harry, I'll know. Right now, I needed sleep. Ignoring Ron sleeping body next to me, I turned over and went to sleep.

* * *

**A/N: I wrote this chapter a lot faster than I thought it would, but I know the next one will take a little longer. I hope everyone ill like it.**


	6. Rage

Chapter 6 HP/HG

I was roughly woken when Ron pushed me off the bed. I gave a small scream of fright and huffed, extremely irritated.

"Oh, shit, sorry Mione." He said and gave me a hand to stand up. I rolled me eyes and smiled tightly.

"Are you hungry?" I asked him, his eyes brightened and he nodded like and eager seven year about to get an ice cream cone.

"Pancakes." He said, shortly. I always knew he was childish when it came to food.

I pulled on some sweat pants and walked out to the mini kitchen in our hotel room. In the end I made 15 blueberry pancakes. I only had two while Ron inhaled the other thirteen.

"When are we moving back home?" I asked, looking forward to going home.

"oh uh…I don't know. Why don't you owl Harry and ask-"

I dropped the glass bowl I had mixed the pancake batter in when Ron said Harry's name. Harry. I closed my eyes and rubbed them to get his image out of my head, but he wouldn't go away. How could I think I could just forget like that?

"Hermione!" I jumped in the air, frightened when Ron's voice boomed in my face.

"Will you please clean this up, and don't move." He said, in a much calmer voice. I nodded and did as he asked.

"Now, come here." He said and I was confused and wanted to refuse.

I walked towards him and felt slightly uncomfortable, but I couldn't find the source of my discomfort.

Ron sat me down on the sofa and propped my leg up. I suddenly saw what he was doing. The bowl had landed on my foot! A huge gash was along the top of it and I suddenly felt nauseous when I realized how much blood was seeping from the open wound.

Ron experimentally touched it, causing me to screamed, the numbness and shock wearing off.

"Sorry!" he said and picked up his wand to mutter the healing charm. I sighed when the wound closed itself. There was a jagged scar from my big toe to the top of my ankle.

"Nice going Mione. Anyway, owl Harry and ask him if Mum's cleaned out our room yet. Once I start working well have our own place with a year I bet. I'm assuming you'll want to work as well." I stared at him, a little put off at how much thought he had put into it.

"Ginny will be moving in with us too." No wonder he thought about it so much.

"Oh, yes I will want to work, I received a lot of offers from the ministry." I told him, trying to understand how he was going to get Ginny to live with us. Wouldn't anyone notice or care?

"Great, the sooner the better. I hope you'll love your job. You're nicer when you're happy." He said, without thinking.

"Ron, that applies to most everyone." I said and he chuckled and kissed me, sloppily. I resisted the urge to pull away, remembering exactly what he could do to me.

"Ron, I oblivated Harry." I whispered, suddenly. He froze and looked at me with wide eyes.

"Why the fuck did you do that?" he demanded, causing me to frown at his language.

"He was watching you, he thinks you're hurting Ginny and I." I said, hoping he would think that was the only reason.

"Oh, well good job then." He said, looking a little perplexed. I smiled, shakily, glad he didn't question when I had done it. God, why did I blurt that out?

Ron went to bed without me, much to my happiness. I didn't really want to be around him right now.

Could I see him and not blurt out, 'I'm so sorry I oblivated you, forgive me?' I think I could, but I wouldn't ever be the same around Harry. Not unless I oblivated myself. Wait, perhaps….no I won't resort to that unless I can't stand to be around him.

Harry's pov

I woke up in my bed completely naked and tangled in my sheets. That could only mean one thing. I looked around for the unfortunate girl, but I was alone. I sat up, trying to remember I actually had a girl last night, but I couldn't remember anything except reading in my bed and….something happened.

Someone made me forget. I could have been with any girl, any guy. I cringed internally at that last thought. Shit! Someone took advantage of me and I can't even remember.

"Harry, Mum wants to know if- holy shit, Harry!" Ginny had come into my room without knocking and here I was completely undressed.

"Calm down Ginny, it's nothing you haven't seen." I said and she blushed and only looked at my face.

"You're alone though. I know you only sleep in clothes unless someone was here." She said and I finally pulled on my boxers from last night. An image of curly brown hair filled my mind. Whoever oblivated me didn't do a very good job.

"Yea, some was one here, but I apparently have been oblivated. God, it could have been anyone!" I ranted and she looked sympathetic.

"Anyway, Ron and Hermione are coming back home and will be here soon. Hermione owled mum and everything's set." She looked upset but had a fake smile on as she said it. I nodded and told her I would be down soon.

I was deep in thought while I finished getting dressed. It had been a girl, I skinny brown haired girl. I could remember that much. It felt familiar, like I knew her as well.

"HARRY JAMES POTTER, COME EAT!" I winced when; Molly's voice interrupted my thoughts. I hurried down the stairs and saw Hermione spin around to face me.

I was bombarded with images of her. In my bed! No, god no, it couldn't have been Mione!

"It was me. That girl was me, Harry."

Oh my god. I blinked trying to clear my head. Only three minutes had passed, but everyone was waiting for me to speak. A sudden anger filled me; Hermione had oblivated me last night!

I didn't let anyone noticed my anger and I kissed Ginny's forehead in good morning, even though I had already seen her. I moved to Hermione and kissed her cheek, so close to her mouth that she looked stunned.

"Good morning, everyone. " I said and kissed molly as well.

"Some one's in a good mood." Molly said and I grinned, flakily. Inside I was actually seething anger. I wouldn't let Mione get away with using me.

Hermione's pov

Harry was upset, but I could tell he didn't remember, or else he would have made a scene. He even kissed me in a friendly manner. I felt reassured as we all ate breakfast in a happy environment. I went out to the front yard, happy that I had faced Harry. I was staring in a trance when I felt a hand clamp over my mouth and was apparated.

I gasped in a deep breath when the suffocating sensation wore off. I looked around ready to hex who had taken me. I dropped my wand in astonishment when I saw Harry had apparated us to an alley way in the city.

"What the hell, Harry!" I exclaimed moving to pick up my wand, but I was gripped by the arms and thrown up against the stone wall so hard that I saw black spots cloud my vision. I finally looked in Harry's eyes and saw nothing but absolute fury.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" he spat in my face. I was so confused. What was wrong?

"Did you think you could successfully oblivated me when you were so emotional? I knew the moment I saw you. I never would have thought you would be such a selfish bitch."

I felt the shock slowly wearing off.

"Harry, I'm so sorry!" I gasped out and started struggling against his hold, but he only gripped my tighter.

"Hermione Granger, what did you think would happen? We would all live happily ever after? Everyone except me, because the girl I was looking for was right in front of me." He whispered, hatefully.

I was terrified. Harry had always been so gentle and caring, but seeing him being so violent and furious, made me start crying. Harry was crying to, maybe out of rage and frustration, but he was crying nonetheless.

"Why, Mione, Why?" he asked, resting his forehead against mine.

"Because I'm married to Ron." I whispered and he stiffened.

"God how could we?" he asked and then he looked at me without fury, but something else. I blushed and looked away. Without warning he kissed me roughly, and I heard a strange click but figured Harry had stepped on something. I wrapped my legs around his waist and let him kiss me deeply, because I knew we wouldn't ever be able to again.

"Harry, we should..." I stopped talking when he began kissing my neck. I hadn't ever been kissed like this. Ron hadn't ever been very expressive in that area. I felt the familiar crushing sensation and saw we were in a motel room. That was extremely old. It might have been abandoned.

But I thought mostly of kissing Harry. Ron would be busy with Ginny, and would barely notice my absence; but someone might notice Harry's. I still couldn't bring myself to pull away from him. I could tell Harry was still outrageously upset, but that didn't stop him from wanting me. I cast away all logic and let Harry love me in a way Ron could never.

* * *

A/N: I had alot of fun writing this chapter and i hope you like it.


	7. Disgust

Chapter 7 Disgust

I woke slowly, with my mouth feeling fuzzy. I turned over expecting to be in my own bed, but when I toppled onto a dusty old floor I knew I was not.

"What are you doing?" I looked up and saw Harry, shirtless, under the covers trying not to laugh at me. I glowered at him and he actually did laugh.

"You're not as frightening naked." He said and propped himself up on his elbows. I refused to be embarrassed by that. I stood and climbed back into bed with him, and saw he was just as undressed as me.

"Why are we doing this Harry?" I asked and looked up at him, feeling guilty. How was I any better than Ron?

"I don't know. I don't want to stop though." Harry said and I sat up in disbelief. Maybe I was the only one who thought this would be the last time.

"This won't happen again, Harry. I'm not going to betray Ron that way, weather he deserves it or not." I said and climbed back out from under the covers. How could he even ask me to do this? I picked up my clothes and began dressing. I heard Harry stand and come up behind me, but I refused to turn around.

He violently grabbed me and spun me to face him.

"Do you see what you do to me? How I am so angry and upset? This is the most I've felt alive since Ginny left me. I haven't been with anyone, and I haven't even wanted to. I've felt so alone, Hermione. Then I see you at that party, looking so beautiful and then I found out it was you that I slept with that night. I've dreamed of you every night! And now after a few quick fucks you just want me to forget it all? How can you ask me that?" Harry demanded, and I felt stunned. Harry had never been so open with me before, and maybe anyone.

"You don't have to forget, I just can't cheat on Ron. It's not the kind of girl I am. You know that Harry. I am sorry and I wish there was another way, but there isn't. Let me go and find someone who can really make you happy." I whispered and his grip tightened so much I was sure there were bruises.

"I don't want anyone else." Harry said, and I felt a strange heavy sensation in my chest making it harder to take a deep breath.

"You will find someone else. I can't do this Harry, it was so stupid to even let you…" I trailed off, wishing that I could have stopped this before I had happened.

"Stupid?" he echoed in a hurt voice.

"No, I didn't mean that Harry-" he cut me off when he shook me roughly.

"No, you did mean it. I thought you loved me. You said you did, did you mean that too?" he snapped harshly.

"Of course, you know that I love you very much Harry." I said softly, trying to remain calm. He was making this so hard. I didn't really want to say goodbye to his touch, kiss, or love, but I had too.

"I have to do this Harry, I can't be selfish." I said when he didn't answer. I looked at him and saw he had a calculating expression.

"Alright, Mione, I don't expect you to cheat on Ron. How can I ask that?" he said with an oddly serene expression. I nodded and smiled.

He pulled on his pants but came up to me before he finished dressing. He kissed me lightly and I smiled, feeling sad buy expectant.

Harry obviously understood how this had to work out. I couldn't cheat on Ron. I shouldn't have assumed though, Harry sudden became more aggressive kissing me urgently. Then he moved to whisper in my ear.

"Did you really think I would give in that easy?" he asked bemusedly. I felt a little upset that he tricked me, but he had a point.

"I will never give up Hermione. Ever." He said and I felt a shiver go through me. He apparated without me and I was alone in the abandoned motel room.

I took a deep breath ignoring the fear his words had inspired. Harry couldn't have been serious. Was he going to…seduce me? That was ridiculous. Harry couldn't do that, he was…Harry. But hadn't he always done what he wanted anyway?

I apparated back to the burrow and saw that no one was even awake yet. I walked upstairs to Ron's room and saw that Ginny and he were tangled in their sheets. It didn't hurt or sting. I was a little grossed out, but I knew Ron had this obsession with her, but how could he not expect anyone to notice? I shut the door behind me and saw that it would be nine in twenty minutes.

I kicked Ron and he groaned.

"Wake up its twenty till 9 and I'm sure Molly will be around soon." I said and he opened his eyes to me.

"Hermione? What the fuck, where were you?" he asked and Ginny stirred.

"Asleep, You were obviously busy. I would hurry if i was you. I'm going to shower." I said and I saw Ginny cover her naked body so I wouldn't see the purplish bruises.

"You going to cover the ones on your neck too, Gin?" I asked and left the room, trying to get rid of the image of her black and blue neck. His hands. Oh god, how does she stand it?

I stopped when I saw Harry standing in the hall looking at me curiously.

Oh no, he couldn't go in there and see that! I blocked the door when he came up to me.

"So, who is it?" he asked.

"Who is what?" I asked.

"Who did he sleep with while you were fucking me?" Harry clarified, and my hand flew out before I could comprehend what I was doing. When my hand connected with his face, I felt satisfied and furious at the same time.

"Do you feel better now? You're still a slut for cheating on your husband." I slapped him again. His face was red, but he kept insulting me. He was purposely making me angry!

"Why don't we go tell him how much you screamed for me last night, huh, Hermione?"

This time I was so angry that I punched him instead of slapping him. I heard his nose break and his silent curse but I stomped away to go shower. He got in front of me, blocking my pathway.

"Nice punch Mione." He had already healed it, but I saw that it was sore. He got closer, too close for my comfort, and looked at me intensely.

"I know I can fuck way better than him." He said, and I refrained from punching him, because Ginny had just come out of our room. Harry's eyes widened and then filled with disgust. I made a discreet wand movement, and whispered, "Imperio." I couldn't have him letting Ginny know our secret. Harry glared at me but remained under my control.

"Oh hi Harry, see you guys at breakfast." She walked away, but I noticed her slight limp and stiff walk.

"Harry keep that vulgar mouth of your shut." I hissed and dropped the curse.

"He's fucking his sister?" Harry said with wide eyes. I nodded slightly.

"She's afraid though, she takes it willingly because it's better than the alternative." I said and he shook his head.

"I said to stop being crude also Harry." He grinned.

"You didn't mind so much last night." I just gaped at him, wondering how much I liked his knew crude personality.

"Did you mean what you said?" I asked softly. He lost his grin and stepped so close that we were barely touching.

"Yes, I won't give up. I don't know how." His eyes held that promise, but instead of being angry I felt sad. I wouldn't ever agree to cheat on Ron no matter what he did.

"It's a lost cause Harry, I'm not worth it." I said.

"Yes, you are." He said and turned away from me. I couldn't understand that. How could he want to fight so much for me when I was already taken?

* * *

A/N: I didn't do Harry's pov this time, because i felt Hermione had a lot to say. Next chapter he will be in thought. Sorry if i used the wrong spell, i didn't have time to double check. Don't forget to review I'm hoping to have twenty before i get to chapter ten!


	8. Photographs and Cuffs

Chapter 8 Photographs and cuffs

They say that a picture says a thousand words. I think this applies to the situation at hand nicely. I was blown away at the blackmail and the things this person wanted; things that I could not give. When I received the photos I thought Hermione was just getting me angry like I had done to her just three days ago. I had been teasing and using as many innuendos I could think of just to piss her off, so she could have done this as a joke. But when she came in hold and envelope of her own I knew this wasn't a joke.

"What is going on?" I demanded, know she would gasp incredulously and tell me it was my entire fault. She didn't, which surprised me.

"We're getting our comeuppance, Harry." She said, looking resigned about the horrid thing in her hands. She had to have known I had no idea what 'comeuppance' meant, right? When she saw my blank expression she got the hint.

"That night, this whole affair, came back and bit us in the ass!" she yelled, and I paled so much I felt dizzy. Why had she shouted it!

"You know I remember _very_ clearly that you came to my bedroom half-naked and seduced me! So you can't just say this is my entire fault, because it's our fault." I hissed and she blushed furiously.

"What does yours say?" she said to change the subject, even though they were basically the same topic anyway.

"What does yours say?" I retorted, and stuck my tongue out like a four year old. Why should she be so in control when we could lose everything over this? She rolled her eyes exasperatedly and ripped the photo and note from my hand before I could stop her.

"He or she wants an autograph from you and me, and a…holy shit." She whispered and looked up at me with wide eyes.

"It's a he." I said simply and felt rather disgusted. I wouldn't ever be doing that. Ever.

Hermione looked at me with apologetic eyes. "Harry, I am so sorry." She whispered. What did she have to be sorry for? She hadn't sent the note.

"Why? I mean, I'm traumatized that any man would want this from me and go this far to get it, but it's not like he… No!" I screamed at the end when she closed her eyes and opened them determinedly. She couldn't expect me to do this!

"Fuck no! There is no fucking way I would ever! Hermione!" I yelled and she laughed lightly, but I could hear how tense and upset she was.

"You have to, unless you want to ruin our lives!" Hermione screamed at me, and we both fell silent.

I looked at the photo one more time. I could see myself holding Hermione up against the wall in the abandoned alley way of the city. We were kissing intensely, and basically thrusting against each other. It was very sexual and would cause our dear family members a lot of grief.

"God this is your fault!" I groaned and fell back onto my bed. Hermione gasped indignantly.

"You just said it was _our_ fault!" she yelled, in outrage.

"Yes, but if you weren't so damn stubborn or so goddamn beautiful I wouldn't have thrown you up against that alley way. If you hadn't oblivated me in the first place then I wouldn't have been so damn angry!" I screamed and she looked frightened of me. I felt a rising horror at what I'd just said. I loved this insane woman! How could I let something like this make me forget that?

Hermione said nothing. She walked over to where I was sitting and sat next to me. I waited for her to say anything; to yell or curse me, but she didn't do anything she just sat there next to me and remained silent.

Hermione's pov

I didn't really know how to reply to Harry's demented state. I hadn't ever seen him this angry, unless when he found out I oblivated him counts. I sat down on his bed, beside him, and just waited. I couldn't do it anymore. I couldn't stand Ron, Ginny, or this bastard that was blackmailing us. Would it be all that bad just to give it up? Sure, everyone would think me a cheat and Harry would be a man-whore but if we were together then it wouldn't matter to me.

"Hermione? Talk to me." Harry said and I looked up at him with sad, watery eyes.

"Don't do it. Let's just ignore the whole thing. How much are we losing? Molly doesn't really talk to you, does she? Arthur would side with her. And the twins are away with Charlie. Bill we don't really know that well. And my parents are dead just like yours. I don't care about Ginny and Ron, not anymore. The world would be upset, angry and rude, but I would be able to handle it if you were with me."

I had avoided looking at him the whole entire time I spoke. He hadn't said anything, but I knew he was thinking about it, just like I had. We weren't giving up much, not in the big picture.

"Would you get a divorce?" Harry said at last. I grinned and pulled him to his feet.

"Consider it done. I want to speak with Ginny first though. I think if she wants out we should let her." I said and harry nodded his consent. We wouldn't be able to live with ourselves if Ginny continued to live like this.

"I think I'm going to say goodbye to Molly, even if she doesn't want to hear it." Harry said. I felt the worry and guilt hit me head on. Molly had been Harry's mother for a long time and I was taking that away. Harry swept out of the room and I went to find Ginny. She was probably downstairs waiting for Ron to wake up. I started down the stairs, but I heard a whimper in the door the used to lead to Fred's room. I waited a few moments before taking another step, but then I heard the voice.

"Tell me why!" Ron hissed, and I heard a slap. A distant muffled voice answered and I knew it was Ginny.

"Why did you leave this morning before I had woken up!" Ron said, slightly louder, then another slap.

"I was making sure no one was around!" Ginny said, with a sob. I stepped to the door, prepared to open it, but what Ron said next made me pause.

"Were you trying to find Hermione? Were you going to tell her what I had told you!" the next slap was the hardest and I pushed to door open and pulled out my wand.

"Ginny come over here behind me now." I said firmly and Ron turned an ugly purple color.

"Bitch! Do you think you can just waltz in here and tell us what to do?" He yelled, forgetting that when I opened the door any silencing charm and had tried to do would have been broken. Maybe he never even cast one.

"I just did." I said and Ginny swiftly crawled behind me. Her ankle looked broken, but I wasn't sure.

"Ron I'm going to call the Aurors." I said, wishing that I would have had the courage before.

"Like hell you are. I haven't done anything wrong." Ron said and wiped his bloody hand off on his shirt. I gaped at him and wondered if he was mentally insane.

"Hermione, Babe, you love me. You wouldn't send me to Azkaban." He said confidently.

"But I will." I turned to see Ginny glaring up at him with a hateful stare that rivaled her mothers.

"Gin, what are you talking about?" He asked looked down at her bruised form. While she had him occupied I called the Aurors, hoping he wouldn't notice.

"You hurt me. You've hurt me my whole life. I want you _gone!_" Ginny said venomously. I felt that she had opened her eyes to the danger when Ron had strangled her.

"Ginny! I said I was sorry! I thought you forgave me!" Ron said and I saw tears in his eyes. He was some man.

"I know you are Ron, but I'm your sister. You aren't supposed to hurt your sister like this." Ginny said and I knew what she was trying to do. She was trying to make him feel remorse. His feeble 'apologies' didn't show any remorse.

"You said you loved me!" Ron screamed and I felt more than heard Harry in the doorway.

"I do Ron, but as a brother. You know that." Ginny said, and I saw tears roll down her face. Ron's face drained of the purple rage and was filled with intense longing.

"I know you love me as more than that! I know it!" Ron declared and Ginny looked at him sadly.

"I'm so sorry for-" Ginny said softly, but never finished her sentence. Ron fell to his knees and looked at her with a confused expression.

"What are you sorry for?" He asked but Ginny remained silent. I heard the floo open and knew the Aurors were here. Ron spun around and saw the Aurors coming. He stared back at Ginny and pulled her to her feet. She cried out from the pain in her ankle but looked at him with a pleading expression.

He kissed her and I saw her flinch but she didn't fight. The Aurors looked on with disgusted expressions, but I guess I was just accustomed to it. Ron let her go and she fell into my arms. I helped her over the old sofa and let Ginny put her ankle up. Ron was being magically cuffed and he was struggling. I tuned it out and looked for Harry. Harry was at the doorway with…molly. I gulped and ran over to Harry. He pulled me into a kiss and then whispered how much he loved me in my ear.

"Ron is going to Azkaban." I said and Harry nodded, waiting for me to explain. I didn't. I remember how we used to study together at Hogwarts and then get in trouble together too. Then Ron and I got together after my parents died. Maybe that's what made me so blind to this. We all grew up in a war and we all managed to stay sane. Except Ron. My eyes watered and I wiped them on Harry shirt.

"Everything is going to be okay, Mione. I promise." He said and kept stroking my hair, while whispering soothing words to me.

He was comforting me and I knew Molly was talking to Ginny, but it felt like something was missing besides Ron. What had Ginny meant when she said she was sorry? Ginny hadn't done anything to Ron. She was the victim here, so why did she feel the need to apologize?

I pondered that while Harry held me in his embrace.

* * *

A/N: Only one or two more chapters left. I haven't decided if there will be and epilogue and I know this ending came quite suddenly. Hopefully it wasn't too bad.


	9. Unexpected Roses

Chapter 9 Unexpected

Ginny's pov

I had wanted nothing more for years than for Ron to be taken away. I am finally free, but now what? I can't just suddenly forget can I? No, that would be impossible. I can't ever forget what he did to me. What he made me do. I never did anything about it. I let him hurt and torture me. Hermione doesn't know the half of what I've done. Maybe I should be taken away with Ron.

"Ginny, I don't understand. Why would you and Ron do…?" I looked up at my mother feeling her revulsion and confusion.

"He's sick Mum. He is very sick." I told her and kept my secret to myself. What if they wanted to end the problem or give it away? I wouldn't tell it to anyone. I couldn't. Hermione was in Harry's embrace and I felt something click. That slut had cheated on Ron. I wasn't angry though, I was pleased. Ecstatic.

"Way to go Mione! I wish I would have thought to do that!" I called over to her ignoring the fact that my mother was a sobbing mess. Hermione turned to look at me with surprised eyes.

"Gin, what are you talking about?" Hermione asked softly. Harry was tense and I saw his hand on her back.

"You and Harry…" I said gesturing between them. Hermione's eyes widen amusingly. I laughed. I laughed like I hadn't laughed in years. She actually thought it wasn't obvious.

"Gin maybe you should go to the Healer." Hermione said with concern. I wasn't crazy!

"I am not crazy!" I shouted from my seat. Hermione stepped closer to me and I saw Harry slide a hand around her waist. It wasn't fair. Why should she get to be happy! I wouldn't ever be happy again. She may have gotten a month of Ron's abuse but I'd had it for years. I couldn't bounce back and start dating.

"I know you aren't Gin, but your ankle looks broken." Hermione said and Mum stopped crying and immediately called for the family Healer. I sighed deeply. I wasn't crazy. I wasn't crazy. I wasn't crazy.

"Gin!" I shook my head and looked up into Ron's face. I screamed and kicked at him.

"Ginny!" I heard Hermione's voice say. I looked around and stopped struggling. It wasn't Ron; it was Healer Kevin trying to heal me.

"I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy!" I chanted over and over. I wasn't. The room was silent while I rocked back and forth trying to grip my sanity. Ron was gone! He couldn't hurt me anymore. Oh, but he could. He's still hurting me! He made it to where I can't ever forget. I can see all the hurt and pain.

"Pain…. All the hurt…He isn't gone. He's still here! In my head, make him leave. I don't want to be hurt anymore!" I cried, meaning to think the words but my brain said them anyway. I put my head and my hands and cried a life time worth of tears.

Hermione's pov

I was stunned. Ginny, poor Ginny. She just broke down. It was too much for her. Her lifetime torturer was gone and she couldn't grasp it. I listened to her cry and scream, until the healer sedated her.

"We're going to move her to for observation. It's obvious that she has been through a lot." Healer Kevin said and I we all nodded silently. Ginny was quite and still, one might even think she was dead because of how pale she was. I looked away, feeling like vomiting. Harry clutched me to him, and I welcomed his comfort. Where else would I get it?

"Come on Mione we need to go home." I looked up at harry questioningly. Home? We didn't have a home.

"I have a place. Hermione, please." I nodded and took his hand. His rough fingers interlaced with my and made me feel safe. I smiled at him, thankfully. What would I do without Harry?

"Let's go Harry. I want to go home." We flooed to an apartment that was absolutely gorgeous.

"Harry! Where in the world did you find this place?" I asked and stepped away to look around at every beautiful piece of art. The walls were covered in it. Painting, drawings and outlines were everywhere. It didn't make much sense to me, but I could tell good work when I saw it.

"Where did you buy these?" I asked. Harry blushed and moved to a picture that was framed but covered with a white tarp.

"I made this for you, Hermione." He whispered. I was stunned. He lifted the tarp and I saw a painting but when I looked closer I could see it was me. He had every freckle and even the length of my hair in perfect detail. My eyes were a beautiful brown and I could see the tinted red of my lips while my complexion was a pale white.

"You made this?" I whispered in amazement. I felt my eyes water, and turned away from the beautiful portrait of me.

"Yes, I made all of it. I've had this place for almost three years. Everyone wanted me to be an Auror, but this is what makes me happy. No one thought I might like to stop fighting. I went through the training but when the minister said he wanted me working the biggest and worst cases I knew I couldn't go through with it. I've had enough fighting for a life time. Painting makes me happy, and it's the most peaceful thing I've done in my life."

Harry's speech made me realize that he deserved much better friends and family. How could we not see his internal debate? Now when I looked back on everything all I could remember thinking was how good Harry was. How he could beat even me in defense against the dark arts.

"How did you keep this so secretive?" I asked, eventually. He sighed and moved to sit down on the stylish black sofa. I followed him and waiting for his answer patiently.

"I pretended I was going to be an Auror and then my focus was finding you after the Masquerade party." Harry explained.

"It's all so beautiful." I said softly, and I smiled affectionately when he blushed.

"Where did you learn?"

Harry frowned and thought for a moment.

"I guess I taught myself. I have enough lifetime stories to convey and I certainly wasn't going to write it all down in a boring book. No offense." Harry said, but I understood. He had a talent and I thought It just made him even more amazing.

"I love all of them." I said and he kissed me sweetly, making me momentarily forget that Ron was gone and that Ginny was hospitalized. I just let his kiss make me forget and give me comfort.

Ginny's pov

I wasn't crazy. They were trying to hurt me! They made it all dark and fuzzy. I couldn't remember how to talk and it was hard to think in coherent thoughts.

"Ginny Weasely, Can you hear me? Move your right hand if you understand." I recognized the voice of Healer Kevin and I obeyed.

"Good girl! Now can you tell me your name?" He asked.

"Ginny." I whispered, finally locating my voice.

"Can you open your eyes?" He asked and I did.

"There you are. How are you feeling?" he asked politely.

"Like shit." I said and he chuckled nervously.

"I want out of the hospital. When can I leave?" I asked and struggled to sit up.

"Well, Ginny, your ankle is fine now but we think you stay…"

"Am I dying?" I asked determinedly. Healer Kevin shook his head.

"I'm over the adult age. You can't hold me here against me will." I said and searched for my clothes.

"Yes, unless you show signs of self harm." He said suddenly. I narrowed my eyes at him.

"What are you insinuating, Healer Kevin?" I said suspiciously. I hadn't hurt myself.

"Your wrists have multiple cuts and scars that have healed over a long time, Ginny."

"He made me. So if I ever told he could say I was insane! He even did it to me himself!" I argued in outrage.

"Alright but your family will keep a close watch." I nodded silently and started dressing hurriedly. I had to go. Remus would be worried.

"Goodbye Healer Kevin." I said and moved out the door. I flooed from St. Mungos to Remus's place hoping he was at home.

"Remus?" I called and moved into his house. He hadn't taken my advice and got knew lights.

"Ginny? Honey how have you been?" I turned and was engulfed in a big hug.

"Ron is in Azkaban." I said with tears in my eyes. Remus's eyes widen and he sat us down in the couch.

"They finally caught him?" He asked. I shook my head.

"Hermione called them. She saved me. Lately there have been too many close calls. Remus I think he was actually going to kill me this time, If she hadn't been there?" I said and he hugged me again until I stopped crying.

"Where is?" I stopped unable to finish. Remus nodded and pulled me to my feet.

"Sleeping in the room, I redecorated." He said and I smiled, wondering how I could be so lucky to have a friend like Remus.

I opened the door and walked over to the toddler bed in the corner.

"Honey?" I rubbed the four year olds back and smiled when she turned over sleepily.

"Mommy!" she screamed and launched herself at me.

I hugged her tightly and breathed in her scent.

"Yes, Mommy is here. Mommy isn't ever going to leave either." I whispered firmly.

"Mommy? Where is my Daddy?" I froze and looked over at Remus.

"She has been asking. Maybe the other kids at school were talking about fathers." He said in explanation.

"Honey your daddy isn't a good person. He is in trouble." I said slowly watching her reaction.

She frowned and looked like she wanted to cry.

"What is his name?" she asked instead.

"Ronald." I whispered softly, causing Remus to jump. He hadn't known who the father was.

"Is that why my name is Rose? Because they both start with R's?" she asked with a puzzled expression. I smiled and pulled her into my lap.

"Your named Rose because you are so sweet and beautiful." I said and she smiled. Rose ran over to Remus and he picked her up carefully.

"Will you be my Daddy instead?" she asked, and we both froze. I looked at Remus and he looked at me.

"If your mommy doesn't mind, I can pretend to be Rose." He said watching me carefully. I smiled in reassurance. I would love for Rose to have someone as kind as Remus in her life.

"Yea!" she screamed and Remus winced and clutched his ear dramatically. She said she was sorry and gave him a kiss before running form the room giggling.

I smiled at him weakly.

"Ginny, maybe you should come stay with me? Stephan moved out months ago, soo…" I frowned.

"Why did he leave?" I asked, Remus's relationship seemed very strong.

"He thought Rose was my daughter even after I said she wasn't." he said and looked away to avoid my eyes.

"I'm sorry. If you want I will move in." I said looking for any sign he didn't want me here.

I only saw joy and relief.

"That's wonderful Ginny. Now when are you telling your family about your daughter?" he demanded sharply. I hesitated and shrugged. I couldn't hide her forever.

"I don't know Remus. I don't know." I said and left to go find Rose.

* * *

A/N: yes I know a big surprise. But I had this planned since chapter 7. hopefully this chapter is worth reviewing, since the last one wasn't.


	10. Hogwarts Express

Chapter 10 Hogwarts express

It had only been a week since Ron had been taken away to Azkaban. I think this was only the second time I had even thought of him. Harry was very good at distractions. I had officially moved into his beautiful apartment filled with his artwork. I still felt bad that I hadn't ever noticed his love for art. I woke up a few days after Ron's incarceration and found Harry painting away in his studio. He was still shirtless from the night before and had a smear of black on his back, most likely from where he had been scratching. He was focused on his work so I stayed in the door way so I wouldn't disturb him. His hand flew across the paper and would pause every few minutes as if it was calculating on its own. It was fascinating to watch and I felt transfixed.

"Holy shit!" I shook myself out of my daze in time to see Harry fall flat on his ass. He managed to splash pant all over the room, including me.

"Nice going." I said with a frown when I looked at the room. Harry had thought ahead and covered the walls with plastic. Apparently there wasn't any magic allowed when he was painting.

"Gosh, Mione, you scared the shit out of me!" Harry exclaimed as he got to his feet. I giggled and he came over to kiss me.

"Have you heard from Ginny?" I asked him, expecting it when he tensed up.

"No one knows where she is Mione." He said softly. I nodded sadly and left him standing there while I went to get dressed.

Harry's pov

We had looked everywhere! I wish I knew where Ginny was but I couldn't find her or anyone that had seen her. The Healer said he had to discharge her because she hadn't shown signs of suicide. I had check out all the ex boyfriends and best friends but they hadn't seen her since school. I couldn't think of anyone she would go to.

Unless, but no she wouldn't. Remus? He hadn't seen that much of the family since he told Molly and Arthur he was Gay, but I always wanted to see him. Would Ginny go there because she knew her parents wouldn't ever go to see him? I didn't want Mione to get her hopes up so I went to find a shirt and leave without her.

To say he was surprised when I flooed was an understatement. He dropped the glass he was holding and a little girl ran from the room.

"Rose, Honey come back." He called after her, but then he turned back to me.

"Well hello Harry." I smiled and gave him a huge hug. I couldn't believe I hadn't visited him in two years!

"I should have come sooner and for an entirely different reason." I said once we let go.

"She is upstairs and I will hold you to that Harry." Remus said and returned to clean up his glass. I nodded my thanks and raced up the stairs. I stopped when I heard Ginny giggling.

"Mommy! Daddy Remus dropped his cup and it made a huge noise." I felt my eyes widen. Daddy Remus?

"Well wasn't he just clumsy. Rose, why did he drop the cup?" Ginny asked the little girl named Rose.

"That would be my bad, Gin." I said as I stepped in the room. Ginny screamed and then flushed.

"Merlin kill me why don't you!" she said indignantly. I laughed and sat down next to her.

"Brown hair?" I asked her.

"I changed it when she was born. It's naturally my color. And her eyes are the same as Ron's so I changed them to. When she is 18 she can change back herself." Ginny said simply.

"We were looking for you. Hermione too. We miss you and your mother has been a mess." I told her.

"I'm just trying to fake a story for her. I will not tell her who Rose's father is. It's so wrong, Harry. The bastard doesn't know she even exists. I was pregnant a second time, but I killed the baby. There is always the chance something could go wrong since Ron is my blood brother. I didn't want to take the chance again." She said softly, and I saw tears glistening on her face.

"Ginny, I am so sorry I didn't realize. I'm sorry no one knew he was hurting you." Ginny nodded and smiled weakly.

"Tell mum and Hermione that I will be around with two days." She said and I took that as a polite way of telling me to get out.

"Okay Gin, and If I can except it you know Molly will and Hermione too." I said and left her sitting there.

I said a quick goodbye to Remus and promised to come visit soon. I needed to go tell Hermione everything.

Hermione's pov

Harry was gone when I came out of the shower. I looked around but he was gone before even cleaning up the mess he made. I sighed and went to see if he went to the burrow.

Just as I was about to leave he showed up gasped and looked happy.

"You found her!" I gasped and he nodded. I jumped up and down a few times before jumping into his arms.

"Where?" I asked.

"Remus's place." He whispered while his hands traveled down my waist. I felt too happy to stop him.

"Of course, Molly and Arthur wouldn't _ever_ look there." I said, thinking Ginny was a genius.

"She said she needs two days then she will be home. Remus won't let them take off." I frowned at that sentence.

"Them?" I repeated. He flushed and looked at the wall behind me.

"Her daughter Rose." He mumbled. I gasped aloud and he smirked.

"She called Remus 'daddy Remus'. It was very funny." Harry said softly. I felt irritated that he had gotten to see her before me.

"What does she look like?" I demanded, I wanted to know every detail.

"Ginny changed her appearance, but she has your hair and green eyes. I know it's very strange. She had Ron's eyes and the red hair when she was born but she changed it." Harry explained.

"She probably looks like what our daughter would." Harry smiled and nodded shyly.

"Would you like that?" I said and he laughed at me, or with me, I usually can't tell. He nodded when he saw I was serious.

"Well then I have good news." I said and he looked a little afraid.

"We are having a baby!" I continued and his face relaxed into one of pure joy.

"Ginny will come home in two days?" I asked to make sure. He nodded and I kissed him fully on the mouth.

7 years later…

"Rose come on you'll miss the train." Ginny shouted next to me and 11 year old Rose appeared by her side.

"Don't worry mum, I am not missing this." She said and went onto platform 9 ¾.

"Mommy! I want to go with Rosie!" I looked down at my 6 year old and smiled.

"You have 5 years to go Clare and then you can go with Rosie." I told her and she pouted as she watched Rose board the train. Harry came up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Where's lily?" I asked.

"Our 4 year old is with Remus. I wanted to see Rose off." Harry said. I smiled, happily at him.

"Hey Harry?" I said, and he kissed my ear waiting for me to finish.

"I'm glad that I unsuccessfully oblivated you." I whispered seriously.

"I am to Mione." He said and the train started to leave. Ginny called to Rose and they said goodbye through the window a last time.

"Gin, you'll see her at Christmas." I said and she nodded.

"I'll miss her so much." Ginny said and smirked at Harry.

"Aunt Ginny you can play with me now!" Clare said happily as if that solved everything.

Ginny laughed and picked Clare up to spin her in a circle.

"That's right; I get to play games with you now!" Ginny agreed, while Harry rolled his eyes. The train was out of sight, so I told Harry we needed to go get Clare and Ginny ice cream because they were both upset.

"Sure, Mione. You just want ice cream." Harry made the mistake of talking to loudly and Clare ran over and grabbed his leg tightly.

"I want ice cream." She said firmly. I laughed loud enough to call attention to myself.

"Come on, I should bring you three out in public." Harry said, while we head out for ice cream.

"That why you love us." Ginny told him.

"Sure, love? You have got to be joking." I listened to them barter with a smile. Everything was perfect. Ginny had made a full recovery as far as I could see. It was mostly because of Rose and I knew that when Ron was released, if he ever was, she would still be okay. Harry would help us and our kids could provide the best distraction. Wait, second best distraction, Harry was still my favorite even after 7 years.

* * *

A/N: I am finished. Now i am moving on to another story and I hope you like the ending. Don't forget to review, I only need five more to get twenty!Thanks to everyone who has stuck with the story to the end, even if it was really short.


End file.
